Silent Love NejiGaa ver
by Laela Park
Summary: Walau wicara tak mampu mengatakannya, maka biarkan bahasa tubuh yang kan mengganti menafsirkan. Tak perlu mengumbar kata hanya untuk mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu." Hanya lihatlah aku bagaimana aku berlaku padamu. NejiGaa and SasuNaru/Romance/BL/T/AU/Typo/OOC/Oneshoot.


**SILENT LOVE**

 **NEJIGAA/ NEJI AND GAARA, SASUNARU/SASUKE AND NARUTO**

 **NARUTO/ROMANCE/T/ONESHOOT/BL/AU/OOC**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

Gemuruh angin menghempas mereka yang lemah. Gumpalan awan menghitam menjadikan segalanya kelam. Hingga rintik air menetes membasahi sang bumi. Menjadikan setiap langkah bergerak cepat, menghindari tangisan sang awan. Mencari tempat berlindung, meski berdesak dalam naungan yang sama.

 **Gaara POV**

Langit terlihat begitu mendung, hujan pun turun begitu deras mendampinginya. Aku berlari mencoba mencari perlindungan. Ku peluk erat katong kertas belanjaanku, tak ingin seluruh isinya berhambur keluar karena hancur terkena hujan. Tak ada yang dapat aku perbuat, hanya berdiam diri menanti redanya hujan. Mencoba mencari kehangatan dari kumpulan orang-orang yang saling berdesak mencari perlindungan.

Aku lihat seorang pria berlari kencang menerjang derasnya hujan, dengan sebuah mantel yang ia kenakan dan sebuah payung ia genggam. Aku lihat ia berjalan ke arahku. Ingin berteduh juga kah? Namun tempat ini begitu sempit bila harus menambah muatan. Namun pria itu berhenti tepat dihadapanku, ia buka payung yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Ia gunakan payungnya untuk memayungiku dan tangan lainnya menengadah kepadaku.

"Maaf. Ayo pulang!" Ujarnya kepadaku. Kepalanya terangkat menatapku dan menampilkan senyuman manis yang nyatanya begitu ku kenal.

"Terima kasih _,_ Neji." Aku raih uluran tangannya, bergerak menghapus jarak dengan dirinya. Berjalan melewati hujan, mencari perlindungan yang lebih layak, rumah kami.

Sesampainya di rumah, tak banyak yang kami lakukan. Hanya mengerjakan apa yang biasa kami lakukan. Kami telah hidup bersama selama 3 tahun lamanya. Namun tak ada yang berubah dalam hubungan kami, begitu tenang seperti biasanya. Tak banyak percakapan yang kami lakukan. Hanya bahasa tubuh kami yang menjelaskan.

Neji, pria tampan berusia satu tahun lebih muda dari ku ini terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin kepada siapa pun, termasuk kepadaku. Namun kehangatan perlakuannya akan membuatmu bertahan di sampingnya.

Terkadang aku lelah dengan sifat dinginnya. Kami jarang saling melontarkan candaan bahkan bercengkrama pun sulit dilakukan. Seakan mulutnya terkunci. Namun aku mencoba mengerti, aku pun demikian, aku akan kesulitan memulai percakapan bila itu bukanlah suatu hal yang penting. Semua kami jalani dengan kesunyian.

"Eh?" Aku tersentak, aku merasakan sebuah cubitan kecil di pinggangku. Aku menoleh, ku dapatkan ia yang sedang menatapku, senyuman yag begitu menawan pun tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

" _Nani_?" Tanyaku padanya, yang kini memelukku dari belakang.

"..."

Tak ada balasan darinya. Tapi aku tahu pasti apa inginnya. Kini ia kecupi leherku yang terekspos. Menciptakan sensasi menggelitik yang memabukkan. Tangannya pun tak diam, bergerak menyusuri tiap inci permukaan kulit tubuhku di balik kain pembungkusnya. Lenguhan haluspun lolos dari mulut ini.

 _Eunghh.._

Mungkin mereka di luar sana selalu menatap kami heran. Tatapan iba bahkan tak percaya mereka lontarkan. Berbagai pertanyaan pun selalu menyerang indera pendengaranku. Mampukah aku bertahan dengannya? Akankah hubungan kami baik-baik saja? Bahkan mereka mempertanyakan, benarkah kami saling menjalin hubungan? Namun aku tak mempedulikannya. Yang aku tahu hanya rasa akan sosok yang kini mencumbuku dan selalu menyerukan namaku di setiap raga ini menyatu.

"Besok Sasuke akan membuka toko kuenya yang baru, maukah kau menemaniku?" Tanyaku padanya yang sedang memakai pakaiannya kembali. Yang dibalas hanya dengan anggukan kecil darinya.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Tanyaku kembali untuk memastikan. Aku hanya tak ingin memaksakannya. Ia tidak pernah menolakku. Bukankah ia terlalu baik? Inilah yang membuatku bertahan akannya.

Ku lihat ia merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Tubuhnya menyamping menghadapku, dan lagi ia tersenyum padaku, kemudian mengecup lembut keningku, menjawab akan keraguanku. Aku tak butuh untaian kata indah hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkanku. Aku tak butuh rentetan kata-kata hanya untuk menjawab segala tanyaku. Yang ku butuhkan hanya ia yang selalu sedia menemaniku. Walau wicara tak mampu mengatakannya, maka biarkan bahasa tubuh yang kan mengganti menafsirkan.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Nej Hyuga."_

~Nappeun Bam~

Aroma adonan kue yang dipanggang menyeruak indera penciuman. Rasa manis pun tak luput terhirup, menggelitik hidung. Nuansa putih dan hijau muda mendominasi ruangan yang aku singgahi. Berbagai jenis kue cantik berjejer rapi, menghiasi etalasi toko ini. Terlihat pula para pengunjung mengantri hanya untuk merasakan sepotong kue yang dijajakan.

Terlihat begitu menenangkan dan nyaman. Termasuk apa yang kulihat kini. Ia yang sedang tertawa hanya karena tingkah konyol sosok lain yang berada di sampingnya. Terdengar ia berbincang dengan begitu semangat. Suatu hal yang tak dapat aku lakukan bersamanya.

Sepertinya banyak yang ia bicarakan dengan temannya, Naruto. Pria itu kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup temanku, Sasuke. Atau dapat aku katakan dia adalah mantan kekasih Neji yang kini dinikahi oleh temanku. Maka tak heran bila ia bisa terlihat begitu akrab dengan kekasihku, Neji.

Aku marah? Aku cemburu? Dapatkah aku berlaku seperti itu? Semua rasa itu telah aku buang jauh-jauh. Melihat Neji dapat tertawa seperti itu, adalah suatu hal langka yang dapat kau temui. Hanya dengan melihat tawanya yang tulus, dapat membuatku merasakan kebahagian tersendiri untukku.

"Au." Aku rasakan sesuatu membentur lututku. Setelah mencari tahu, ternyata pelakunya adalah Neji. Aku sedikit mendengus, apa maksudnya barusan? Aku lirik ia dengan ekor mataku. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

" _Don't filrt to me."_ Ujarku padanya, namun tanpa amarah. Namun bukannya berhenti, ia malah mengedipkan matanya kembali yang terlihat menggelikan. Namun aku tidak membencinya. Yah karena seperti inilah cara kami saling bergurau.

Perbincangan kami cukup panjang, yang tentu didominasi oleh Naruto. Pengunjung pun terlihat semakin memenuhi toko. Kami pun memutuskan untuk keluar, memberikan ruang untuk pengunjung lainnya. Kami pun pergi menuju taman yang berada didekat toko, yang nyatanya sang pemilik toko tetap ikut bersama kami.

Selama perjalanan kami saling berbincang atau pun saling melontarkan lelucon. Kami berjalan saling berpasangan. Dari belakang dapat aku lihat bagaimana interaksi Naruto dengan Sasuke. Terkadang membuatku iri melihatnya. Dapat saling bercengkrama, membicarakan banyak hal hingga kau melupakan bahwa waktu telah berlalu. Di cuaca musim gugur yang dingin ini memikirkannya membuat tubuhku semakin mendingin namun mataku memanas.

Tetapi setelahnya aku merasakan kehangatan lain menjalar dari telapak tanganku. Langkahku terhenti oleh tangan yang menahan genggaman tanganku. Ia raih tanganku yang lainnya, ia arahkan telapak tanganku ke depan wajahnya. Ia hembuskan uap hangat dari mulutnya, kemudian memasukkan tanganku pada saku mantelku. Sedangkan tanganku yang berada dalam genggamannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel miliknya. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tanganku, bahkan menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

" _Arigato._ " Ucapku padanyanya, yang dibalas dengan kecupan lembut darinya pada keningku. Bila seperti ini, alasan apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk berpaling darinya. Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya selalu berada di sisinya dan selalu mendukungnya. Yah aku hanya perlu bertahan dengan sosok yang kini hanya menatap ke depan. Menyaksikan momen menggelikan yang biasa kami saksikan.

Aku rasakan genggaman tangannya semakin kuat pada tanganku. Ku lihat rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya tertunduk. Aku pun mengerti, aku peluk tubuh kekar itu. Mencoba menenangkan sosok dalam dekapanku kini. Aku sedikit menyesal, tak seharusnya aku mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Teruslah selalu bersamaku." Terdengar suara Neji tepat di telingaku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagi." Balasku, tak ingin Neji mengulang kata-kata itu lagi.

"Tetaplah bertahan disisiku, meski.." Kau selalu mengatakan itu, jadi ku mohon berhentilah, tak perlu kau katakan lagi.

"Meski aku.." Aku bungkam bibirnya dengan kecupan yang cukup dalam. Tak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang sama, yang selalu ia katakan dalam situasi ini. Kata-kata yang selalu membuatku tak rela untuk memberikannya kepada siapapun.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu kapan pun, sampai kau tak membutuhkanku lagi.." Ku pandangi wajahnya yang mengiba, dan ku kecup kembali bibir tipis itu.

" _Meski kau tak mencintaiku, melainkan pria yang kini melambai padamu dari kejauhan._ " Ucapku dalam hati.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Neji_." Gumamku. Mengalihkan pandangnnya dari apa yang seharusnya tak terlihat. Membawanya pergi menjauh, bersama cintaku yang tak terjangkau olehnya.

 **-END-**


End file.
